The Lost love of War
by Ashlie Christine
Summary: What happens in the mind of a war god when he's lost the only love he's ever known. The ramblings of a war god. One Shot Xena/Ares
1. The Lost Love of War

**Summary: The ramblings of a war god and the love he lost.**

* * *

_**The Lost Love of War**_

They say everything gets better with time. When you're a god, time is all you have. These days eternity drags on a bit to slow. Warlord after Warlord appeasing, fighting for my favor. None to no avail because none will fill that spot. When will it stop? Eternity does me no favors. Being one of the only two Gods left on Olympus, time laughs at me. Its always a fight between love and war. I'm done. Its old.

Its just not the same anymore. It was all more fun when she was still here, thwarting my every plan. Id be lying if I said I didn't like it. Yeah, it was an inconvenience, but I lived for it. Yearned for it most of the time. I think I only did it to see her. I knew she would come running. It was our game. Our way of getting close, but not too close. I played my cards right. Tried not to push her to much. She would smile, shake her head and move on to the next village that summoned her or where her heart lead her. Sometimes I went too far, and every time she forgave me. Saw me for what I could be. Who I am now?

Now? Well now the fun is over, and pain takes its place. She fueled the fire in my cold heart and now its flame is burning out. All but the last bit of spark that saved my soul. Who knew the God of war could be saved? She did it though. I no longer care who wins or lives, or even dies. As long as I get to fuck with the ones whom harm the innocent. She would do that right? She'd be proud? Look how far I've come. She brought my cold heart to life. Now everything I do is for her. Cause its what she would want. The little sis helps to keep me on track. As annoyingly painful she can be. Reminding me of what was. There's that pain again.

Id do anything in my power, have done everything in my power to bring her back. I've crossed this whole world from Mount Olympus and back again searching for her and her soul. Crossing dead ends every time and realms I could not pass. With no one to run the underworld she's lost. Even to me. It hurts to even breath anymore and now all I do is just sit. Sit in this chair, this so-called throne, thinking of how it could have been. If she were here now, id drop this whole God gig and join her and blondie on the road. It takes a while getting used to, but I'd do it.

Id tell her how much I loved her every second of everyday. She was my whole life and only reason to survive this Zeus forsaken eternity. How I wish I could just follow in her footsteps and join her at her side. Death with her would be better than this existence. If only my pain in the ass didn't destroy that damned dagger. No means anymore for a God to die. Id end it in a snap. But I can't. And she's gone. And I wallow in my self-pity.

Finally taken from me by the good of her heart. Her soul was saved. Journey of redemption over. Hell. I was proud of those first years, but Id take em all back if I knew it led her down this path to her end. Now here I sit basking in the memories of what is no more. I close my eyes just so I can see her beautiful smile once more. Her piercing blue eyes searing mine. And that long dark hair flowing through my fingers. Perfect lips that oh so long ago touched mine. I still feel them on mine. No one has touched them since. Those long, stunning, tan legs. I could get lost in them for days. The way her body would wrap around mine. And the leather. My god the leather.

I open my eyes a smirk on my face and a slight twitch elsewhere. She'd kill me if she found out what I was thinking. Bring it on. I laugh outload before sighing. Slouching even further in this throne. Silently continuing with the meaningless existence going on around me. I look up, hoping wherever she might be, that she hears me. They do say the dead can hear our thoughts. I love you my warrior princess. Always have and always will. For eternity.

* * *

**A/N: My short little story inside the mind of Ares. The shipper in me loves this. I've had this written for a while now and finally have posted it in its perfection. Please favorite and add to your story alerts. I have a bonus chapter if it gets enough interest. Your reviews make me happy so please do! Much Love to you all and see you soon! **

**Ashlie Christine**


	2. A Spark of Hope

**A/N: A short bonus chapter into the ramblings of a war god! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A Spark of Hope**_

"Ares!"

The annoying familiar voice wakes me from my reverie.

"ARES! I know you can hear me! Get your ass down here!"

Yeah. There's only one person who can call me like that. I'd come running like a bitch on a leash. Now? Yeah, now it's a debate. Eternity seems fine from this chair.

"Ares please." the voice sighs defeated. "I need you."

"_Go."_ she whispers in my head.

Damn. Reluctantly, I zap to the voice coming out of the eather.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of my visit."

Blondie turns around startled as she smiles. I lean on a nearby tree. She looked happy to see me. For this once at least. I take her in. Her eyes look tired since I last saw her. Sleepless nights show on her face. Her short hair a little longer from the months in hiding. Closest friend to the dead warrior princess put a target on her back. Everyone wanted their hands on her. She's fine though. She had a great teacher. I glance at her waist holding the last piece of…her. The chakram was at her side and her sword on her back. I close my eyes letting the pain subside. She speaks again as I try to breath.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but its great to see you. I kind of missed you in a weird, annoying, popping out of nowhere kind of way." I just nod.

"Ok then." She frowns.

She doesn't speak for a minute looking at the soil beneath her boots. Her eyes hold so many questions afraid of the answers. I was the last one _she _spoke to. Her last words whisper in my mind. My head shakes ridding me of the angst. Blondie continues to stare, her mouth opening and closing collecting her thoughts. I shift unsure of what she wants. The silence continues and I get irritated. I have better things to do. Like wallow some more. Yep. Sounded good. Hmph. I shuffled in the uneasiness of all this. Finally having enough, I pushed off the tree I was leaning on uncrossing my arms.

"Well this has been a fun reunion, but I have some more…sitting to do." I turn to leave.

"How'd she do it?" She finally speaks.

"Do what?" I asked turning back. She looks up at me. Eyes boring into mine. Figuring me out.

"Tame your soul?"

I cross my arms back as she shuffles to stand in front of me.

"We both know the answer to that." I challenged, not in the mood.

"Right." She gathers, staring off into the distance. She contemplates her next words. Unsure if they need be said. Apparently, they do.

"You know she loved you."

"Don't." I say anger seeping through. I close my eyes as the pain returns.

"She didn't say it out loud, but I know she did. Funny how that works." Her eyes return to the ground.

"Please." I say, my eyes pleading with hers.

Her tone shifts and she looks at me. Frustration and anger in her eyes.

"What?" she exclaims hands fisting at her side, "I can't talk about her?!"

"You don't understand." I argue turning again to walk away and leave to get away from this madness.

"NO!" she runs gripping my arm turning me to me her.

I tower over her small frame as she sizes me up not backing down. She's lucky she's not on her ass with a fireball in her chest. _She _wouldn't like it though. I breath in and out through my noses reigning in the beast within.

"No," the bard continues with a finger in my chest, "Don't do that. You think you're the only one who's hurting here? She was my sister Ares. In every sense of the word. She was everything to me. Don't you act like you are the only one in pain here. I died with her too. I don't want these. This responsibility." She grips the weapon at her side.

She looks back to me staring with that same fire that was in my girl's eyes. I calm down looking away as she finally steps back turning her back to me. I rub my temples gaining control of this current situation and the fact that I want out of it.

"You best tell me why I'm here Gabrielle or I'm leaving, and you won't see me again. Ever."

No use dredging up more pain. She turns back around, wonder in her eyes, if she even needs me here after all. She glances up at me then down momentarily the latter winning.

"I need your help."

I chuckle at the thought. The bard hated my help. Why would she need it now?

"And why is that? Hm? What's so important that you need me for. You hate my interventions." I voice my thoughts.

She paces before she finally stops and looks up at me.

"I found a way."

"A way for what?" I smirk rising an eyebrow curious as to where this lead.

She's quiet for what seems like an eternity.

"What Gabr…"

She cuts me off looking at me.

"I know how to bring Xena back."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter came about and sparked inspiration after reading the shipper series. You can find them at theshipperseasons dot com. If you have not checked them out, I highly suggest you do. It picks up where season 6 left off and focuses more on the relationship between Xena and Ares. With that inspiration in mind, it formed this short chapter for you all. This one happened a little diffrent than in their stories. I hope you all enjoyed it and please send me all your shipper love! **

**Much Love,**

**Ashlie Christine**


End file.
